Finished
by IcamaneHatake
Summary: The final thoughts of Crabbe as he, Goyle and Malfoy attack the Trio durning the Battle of Hogwarts. Written for a contest.


**Ok, first off, disclaimer. I don't own ANY of the dialoge, it's all from chapter 31 of _Deathly Hallows_. It belongs to JKR, not me. Thanks, don't sue.**

* * *

That was it, I was finished.

I wasn't taking any of his crap any longer.

This past year had been wonderful. No Draco ordering us around, telling us what to do…just myself and Goyle, ruling over the school with the Carrows. I've learned more this past year than the last 6 years combined with all our different stupid teachers. I'm practically top of the class.

So it was MY genius that said we should go after Potter and his friends, and deliver them to the Dark Lord, MY genius that said we should conceal ourselves in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement, and MY genius that used the Disillusionment Charms.

Not Goyle, and certainly not Draco. Neither of them could have planned this so perfectly. Goyle's always been the dumb one. And Draco's too scared to do anything. So this was my chance…my chance to be the best. To beat Potter, and to win the affection of the Dark Lord.

Potter had just run off into the Room of Requirement looking for some "die-dum." I lifted the charm and Draco let us in. He still had his uses, unfortunately. So we followed him in, and it wasn't that hard to find Potter. He was running down an aisle, his hand stretched out, searching for whatever it was he was looking for. I didn't really care.  
"Hold it, Potter," said Draco, stopping Potter in his tracks. Potter spun around to see us, and he paled a little. "That's my wand you're holding, Potter," Draco said, pointing to the wand Potter was holding from between Goyle and I.

"Not anymore. Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother."  
Potter laughed at this. It actually was kind of funny, how pathetic Draco was. But I couldn't laugh. That would be agreeing with Potter.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" Potter asked. He had nerve, saying that name.

"We're gonna be rewarded," I answered gleefully. I didn't know why I was telling him this, but it felt right. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im." The thought of the Dark Lord praising us…praising me…it was joyous.

"Good plan," Potter mocked, slowly shifting away from us. I let him for the moment. I'd let him think he was in charge, and then flip his world on its' head. "So how did you get in here?"

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year. I know how to get in," said Draco in his slightly bragging voice. Oh, I remembered those days. When he would force Goyle and I to turn into little girls to keep watch for him while he failed in his attempts at fixing the Vanishing Cabinet…well, those days were over. Finished.

"We was hiding in the corridor outside. We can do Diss-lusion Charms now!" said Goyle, grinning. "And then, you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?" I wanted to punch the idiot. Goyle was so stupid, he shouldn't even be allowed to speak, much less carry a wand.

"Harry? Are you talking to someone?" A voice echoed from the wall of junk next to us. It was probably Potter's red-headed idiot sidekick, Weasley. Well, I could take care of him easily.

I whipped my wand at the wall of broken junk and yelled, "Descendo!"

"Ron! Finite!" shouted Potter, trying to stop the objects from crashing down on Weasley. The Mudblood girl screamed from somewhere else in the room. I grinned, and went to do the spell again when Draco grabbed my arm.

"No! If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's the matter?" I asked, tugging myself from his weak grasp. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?" Draco was almost as stupid as Goyle.

"Potter came in here to get it," said Draco, getting impatient "so that must mean-"

But I cut him off. I told you, I was done with his crap. '"Must mean'? Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry? What's going on?" shouted the ginger again. Stupid git.

"Harry? What's going – no, Potter! Crucio!" Potter had made a move for some stone bust, which my curse hit and sent the tiara on it flying.

Draco was pissed at that. "STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive –"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" I retorted, throwing Draco off me again. He was like a persistent, annoying fly that just wouldn't go away no matter how many times you swatted at it. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff-?"

But Draco cut me off again by yanking me out of the way of a Stunning Spell sent by the Mudblood, who was running down the aisle of junk right at us. Maybe I should make Draco MY servant.

The fight broke out from there. "It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!" I yelled, missing the Mudblood by inches. I dodged Potter's Stunning Spell and his Disarming Spell, which hit Goyle. I had knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hands, and now all he was good for was screaming, "DON'T KILL HIM!" Like I care about that, Draco. I shot another Killing Curse at the ginger and we engaged in combat. Then, I got my most brilliant idea yet, a way to get rid of both Draco and Potter; Fiendfyre. I swept my wand in front of me, and thought about what I wanted as hard as I could. And then it was there, the lovely, scorching hot flames, dancing as different animals. I ran for it.

"Like it hot, scum?" I shouted at Potter as I ran past him. I needed to find the exit now, because once Fiendfyre was conjured, there was no stopping it. At least, in any way that I knew of. So I ran, I outran them all, Draco, the Mudblood, Potter, and Weasley. I didn't care what happened to them. I just focused on the reward that was just within my grasp; the idolization of the Dark Lord.

I hit a dead end. Crap. With the fire all around me, I knew there was no escape. I panicked, it couldn't end this way. Not when I was so close. I tried every spell I knew, but the fire just kept coming for me. I knew that as the flaming Thestral charged me I was dead, but I was reassured in one fact: Potter would be dead too, and, more importantly, so would Draco.

* * *

**Another contest piece, thought everyone might enjoy it while I continue to work on other fanfics *coughATSOHP'ssequalcough***

**Anyways, yay for inner monologues! :D**

**~Icamane**


End file.
